Grandpa Jace
by Jace5000
Summary: Imagine a world where modern civilization is ancient history. Imagine a world where technology is available to only an elite few. Imagine the elite are vampires!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Zeke had just introduced Allison to Darrin and Jeb when a glowing whole in the air appeared. Out of the whole flew a blur of white, red, and black. The blur separated into two figures. One of the figures was a petite redheaded girl. The other one was a tall pale boy. Just before the glowing whole closed another boy with golden hair came hurtling through.

The pale boy leaped at redheaded girl. Before he reached her the golden boy intercepted him. The boys fought. They moved faster than any vampire Allison had ever seen. Then again she hadn't really seen that many vampires. Maybe the vamps she had seen were just slow. Although she didn't think that was the case.

The pale boy threw the golden boy through the air. The golden boy hit the side of a wall hard and fell to the ground unmoving.

"Jace!" the redhead cried.

She ran forward trying to reach the golden boy. She had barely taken a step before the pale boy picked her up around the waste.

"No! Let me go!" the redhead screamed.

She kicked the pale boy in the knee. Allison heard the sound of bones grinding. The pale boy's grip loosened on the redhead and she took off for Jace's side. She reached him and pulled something long and silver from her pocket. There were several black markings on it. The redhead began drawing similar looking marks on Jace.

The pale boy recovered from the kick and rushed at Jace and the redhead. He grabbed the redheads arm, just as Jace was coming to. Before the pale boy could take her; Jace grabbed other arm. For a few seconds Jace and the pale boy played tug of war, using the redhead as the rope. The redhead, getting tired of the boys tugging on her, stomped on the pale boy's foot. The pale boy yelped and let go of her. Jace, having gotten up by this time, pulled a dagger from a belt at his waste and swung it at the other boy. The pale boy took off running.

Jace was still week from being thrown into the wall though, and wasn't able to keep up.

"Who are you? What are you?" Jeb asked.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Before Clary and Jace could answer, another whole in the air opened. This time four people walked through calmly. Two of them had black hair and looked like they were brother and sister. The person beside the black haired boy was a man dressed flamboyantly and covered in glitter. That wasn't the strangest thing about him though; the man had cat like green eyes with slit pupils and blue sparks falling from his fingertips, disappearing before they hit the ground. Next to the girl was a brown haired, brown eyed… vampire?

"What are you?" Jeb asked again. "Is this some kind of vampire trick?"

"Uh… no," Jace said sounding surprised.

"You know about vampires?" the redhead asked.

"Who doesn't know about vampires? They rule the world," Darrin said as if it should be obvious.

Allison was staring at the vampire boy. This seemed to cause the tall black haired girl to glare at her. The more Allison stared, the fiercer the black haired girls glare became. They obviously knew about vampires since they were traveling with one. Unless the vampire was doing the same thing Allison was about to do.

"How about we introduce ourselves, stating our names and what we are," Magnus suggested.

"That sounds reasonable," Jeb agreed. "You go first."

"Magnus Bane, warlock."

"Alec Lightwood, shadowhunter."

"Isabelle Lightwood, shadowhunter."

Allison was right, they were siblings. That was good to know.

"Jace Herondale; at least I think Herondale is my last name. I can never be too sure these days. Anyway, I'm a shadowhunter."

"Clary Fray, shadowhunter."

"What's a shadowhunter?" Darrin interrupted.

"Shadowhunters are descendants of angels and human. A long time ago the earth was being overrun by demons, so a man named Jonathan Shadowhunter raised an angel, and asked the angel to help him create a race of people to fight the demons. The angel did, and shadowhunters were invented," Clary explained.

"If you're purpose is to kill demons, why haven't you liberated us from the vampires?" Darrin questioned.

"Vampires aren't technically demons; they have souls," Jace answered.

"You're saying the shadowhunters haven't done anything 'cause vampires have 'souls'?" Zeke asked angrily.

"No, I'm saying vampires aren't demons. The shadowhunters should have done something to stop the vampires from taking over the world. Vampires aren't supposed to reveal themselves to mundanes," Jace replied.

"So why haven't they?" Jeb asked, harshly.

The newcomers all shrugged.

"Don't know," Isabelle replied.

"The only reason they wouldn't is if they were all dead," Jace supplied. "Is there anything that might have killed them?"

"The Red Lung Virus," Zeke replied.

"What's the Red Lung Virus?" Magnus asked.

"It's a virus that causes blood to pool in the lungs. It usually kills people within a forty-eight hour period," Jeb explained.

"Yeah, that could have killed them. Is the Red Lung Virus still a problem?" Magnus inquired.

"No," Darrin answered. "While this is all very fascinating, it doesn't explain who he is," he gestured to Simon, "or who that other boy was."

"You mean Sebastian? He's also a shadowhunter; however, he's an evil one," Isabelle told them.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Everything the newcomers had told them so far seemed a little hard to believe. An entire race of people dedicated to the eradication of demons? That seemed a little farfetched even to Zeke, and he was one of the people who believed Eden existed.

"Why is Sebastian evil?" Jeb asked.

"He's trying to destroy the world," Alec replied.

"Well it looks like he did a pretty good job," Darrin said, sourly.

"This isn't the work of Sebastian. If he succeeds in destroying the world the vampires aren't the ones that are going to rule it," Clary pointed out.

"Maybe the vampires overthrew him," Zeke suggested.

"Not likely," Isabelle's tone was skeptical.

"How are you planning to find Sebastian?" Jeb inquired.

"Magnus can you do a tracking spell?" Jace asked.

"Not without something of Sebastian's," Magnus replied.

"What's a tracking spell?" Darrin questioned.

"It's a spell that tracks people," Alec said, making it sound like it should be obvious, which it should have been.

"He didn't leave anything behind," Clary said, somewhat dejectedly.

"We'll just have to go in the same direction he was going and hope that we find him," Magnus said. "Did either of you see which way he went?"

"That way," Clary and Jace both pointed in the direction they had seen Sebastian run.

"Isn't that the same direction you guys are going?" Allison asked Zeke.

"Yes, it is. We're camping here until tomorrow night," Jeb replied before Zeke could. "You're welcome to travel with us if you want."

"That would be wonderful!" Magnus exclaimed, happily.

"Oh, just one more thing," Jeb said, turning back to the group as he started to walk off. "What's your name and what are you?" he asked pointing at Simon.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Simon Lewis. I'm a…" Simon began.

Before Simon could finish though a rabid jumped out from one of the old abandoned cars, and attacked him. Simon reacted with the speed of a vampire. Or a shadowhunter. That apparently was also a possibility, Allison thought. Simon dispatched the rabid quickly and turned back to the group.

Jeb, Zeke, and Darrin all gasped when they saw Simon's fangs. They all raised various weapons pointing them at Simon. Simon raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?" Clary asked, alarmed at the sudden appearance of weapons aimed at the vampire.

"He's a vampire!" Jeb exclaimed as if that should explain everything.

"So?" Clary said.

"He's one of those unholy creatures that have taken over the earth," Jeb explained.

"No he's not. He's from the same place we are, and vampires haven't taken over where we come from," Clary said, trying to calm Jeb, Zeke, and Darrin down.

"Besides, he has the same amount of holes in him as the average human," Jace added.

"What do you mean; vampires haven't taken over where you're from? Are you from Eden?" Zeke asked, hopefully.

"No, we're from New York City," Jace corrected.

"There aren't any vampires in New York City?" Jeb asked.

"There are vampires; they just don't rule the place," Clary clarified.

"I don't believe you. If vampires live some place, they rule it," Jeb insisted.

"It's the truth," Magnus stated.

"How do we know you aren't pets, sent by the vamps to lure us back to New York?" Darrin asked, skeptically.

Allison rolled her eyes. When would these people learn pets didn't go searching outside of their vampire prince's city for humans?

"A pet?" Isabelle questioned, confused.

"A human who has sold out their own species to the vamps so that they can work for the vamps," Jeb explained.

"We don't work for any vampires," Alec assured them.

"How do we know that? You're traveling with one right now," Zeke pointed to Simon.

"Simon's my best friend. Always has been, even before he was a vampire," Clary said.

"What world do you come from that vampires don't rule, and they are your friends?" Zeke asked, baffled.

Allison was curious about this as well. She would like to go to this place.

"It's the way things are in 2007 New York City," Jace replied.

"You're from the past?" Jeb was astonished.

"It may be your past, but it's our present. Are you saying we're in the future?" Isabelle inquired.

"We aren't in 2007; that's for sure," Darrin answered.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You guys are going to have to leave," Jeb said, sharply. "I'm not willing to put my people at risk just because you may trust that bloodsucker."

"Simon wouldn't hurt anybody!" Clary quickly came to Simon's defense.

"Clary, it's fine. We'll find somewhere else to bunk, and head out in the morning," Jace tried to calm her down.

Clary was still fuming.

"How are you going to head out in the morning? Aren't vampires supposed to burn up in the sunlight?" Allison asked.

Kanin had told her that sunlight was deadly to vampires. Why would he lie to her? If he wasn't lying then how could this vampire go out in the daytime? Unless Kanin was just wrong, but that couldn't be true Allison felt when daytime was coming and it always made her want to hide and sleep.

"They do." Jace replied. "We were talking about tomorrow night. We're just so used to living nocturnal hours we refer to night as day and day as night,"

Allison didn't believe him, but let the matter slide.

"We'll be going now," Magnus said, starting to herd the group away.

"Zeke I want you and Darrin to follow them, and make sure they actually leave," Jeb ordered. "Also keep an eye out for any rabids. We may not have spotted any here before, but we know there was at least one and there are probably more."

"Yes sir," Zeke replied. "What do you want me to do if they make camp in this town today? One of them is a vampire."

"Try to avoid any physical confrontations. They are all stronger and faster than the average human as we have all seen. Let's just hope they don't decide to come back here," Jeb answered.

"Very well," Zeke nodded and motioned for Darrin to follow him as he walked away.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Clary walked beside Jace as they walked in the direction they had last seen Sebastian going. It wasn't that hard to guess which way he had gone since they had found his shoe prints. The group walked through the town. It was like the ghost towns seen in movies when somebody's about to be murdered.

"This place is creepy," Isabelle muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Simon put his arm around Isabelle's shoulders.

Jace snorted. "Sure you would. Isabelle's more likely to protect you," he commented sarcastically.

"You guys stop it," Clary admonished when Simon made a move to smack Jace.

They soon came to a road that looked like an old rundown highway.

"Which way do you think he went?" Alec asked.

Sebastian's shoe prints had stopped when they reached the road.

"Don't know. We could check to see if he continued on the other side of the road," Jace suggested.

"Either he didn't cross the road, or he has started covering his tracks," Magnus declared when they didn't find any more of Sebastian's shoe prints on the other side of the road.

Clary started walking down the side of the road.

"Clary, where are you going?" Jace asked.

"Just because there aren't tracks right there doesn't mean that he didn't walk part way down the road and then walk off the road," Clary called back to him.

"Good thinking," Jace praised, jogging to catch up to her. "You guys check a little ways in the other direction. We'll meet back here in five minutes. If you find something just shout."

They studied the ground, looking for anything that would give them a hint as to where Sebastian had gone. Clary and Jace both glanced up when they heard Alec's shout.

"What did you find?" Jace asked when they had rejoined the others.

"Look," Isabelle said and pointed.

On the ground was a small pool of blood. The blood was darker than that of a normal shadowhunter, downworlder, or mundane. Along with the blood, there were several shoe prints and scuff marks like somebody had been in a fight.

"Can you use the blood to track Sebastian," Jace inquired of Magnus.

"If it actually is his blood I can," Magnus answered.

"It most likely is. It's darker than normal blood. And even if it isn't, whoever the blood belongs to might know where Sebastian went," Clary pointed out.

Blue sparks flew from Magnus's fingertips as he did the tracking spell. He motioned for the others to follow as he started walking down the road.

"Who could have injured Sebastian enough to cause a small pool of blood?" Clary asked, worriedly.

"Who knows?" Simon replied. "Either way, we're either going to find Sebastian or whoever was able to harm him. I'm not really seeing a downside."

"Unless of course they decide they don't like us, and try to kill us," Jace countered, cheerfully.

"There is that," Simon agreed.

"Can you two please stop? The blood is most likely Sebastian's, and we're most likely going to find him corrupting or killing innocent mundanes," Isabelle said, exasperated.

"Maybe he's corrupting ducks, not mundanes," Jace contradicted.

"I highly doubt he's creating an army of ducks, Jace," Clary stated, drolly.

You never know. Ducks are evil little creatures that would probably side with him in a war," Jace argued.

"Will you guys shut up? I think I hear something," Magnus snapped.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They all fell quiet and listened. The gang heard a rumbling sound.

"Is that thunder?" Isabelle queried.

"I don't think so," Simon replied. "It sounds a bit different than thunder."

"It sounds like motorcycles," Jace commented.

The rumbling sound grew louder, and several motorcycles surrounding a van appeared on the horizon. The bikes grew closer quite a bit faster than Clary would have expected. Soon the bikes were only a few hundred feet in front of them.

"Do you think they bite?" Simon pondered.

"They're human, Simon, not dogs," Clary huffed.

"They could be vampires," Jace observed.

"Probably not. The sun is going to be up soon, so I would guess most vampires are finding a place to sleep out of the sunlight," Magnus pointed out.

By this time the motorcycles had reached them. The people riding the bikes stopped and formed a circle around the group.

"Well lookie what we have here," what appeared to be the leader of the biker gang said.

"Is it them?" one of the gang members called.

"I don't know," the leader answered. "You the people Jackal's looking for?"

The group looked at each other. "Who's Jackal?" Jace asked.

"You's about to find out," the leader replied. "Get em, boys!"

At the leaders command the gang rushed the shadowhunters, Magnus, and Simon. The group fought the bikers. Although the shadowhunters, Magnus, and Simon were all either strong, had magical abilities, or were good at fighting, the biker gang was just too numerous. The gang soon overpowered the shadowhunters, Simon, and Magnus. They tied their arms behind their backs and herded them into the back of the van.

"Where are you taking us?" Clary demanded to know.

"You'll see soon enough, Little Fire," one of the gang replied, leering at her.

Jace growled at the gang member, and lunged for him. The gang member's cohorts restrained Jace and secured him to the wall of the van. The gang shut the door to the back of the van and they soon felt it start to move.

"Are you guys alright?" Clary asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine," Alec said.

"All good here," Magnus replied.

"Just a few bruises," both Jace and Isabelle answered.

"Although these ropes are a bit too tight," Jace added on.

"Simon?" Clary inquired when he was the only one who didn't answer.

"I got cut really badly on my side. It's healing," Simon added when he heard Clary's sharp intake of breath. "I've just lost a lot of blood, so I'm getting hungry."

"You can have some of my blood," Clary offered.

"No, I'm not going to drink from one of my friends," Simon protested, sounding appalled.

"Don't be stupid, vampire. You need blood, and right now we're the only source of it," Magnus said.

"Here, you can drink from me," Isabelle tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "I'm sitting next to you anyway."

Simon still hesitated.

"It's OK, Simon. You need blood," Isabelle reassured.

Finally giving in, Simon leaned to the side and bit into Isabelle's neck. Less than a minute later he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Now that that is out of the way, we need an escape plan," Jace said, filling the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Do any of you have a sharp bladed object?" Clary questioned.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As it turned out Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all had sharp bladed objects. Through oodles of wiggling, grunting, and the occasional squeak of pain, they were able to get ahold of Alec's dagger. Jace used it to cut the ropes around his wrists, and release the others from their restraints.

"Now that we're free what are we supposed to do?" Simon asked.

"Wait," Magnus replied. "There are too many of them right now. Not to mention, we're in a moving vehicle."

#

"They left," Zeke reported to Jeb.

"Good. Let's hope we don't run across them anytime soon," Jeb remarked.

"Another thing, I spotted the raiders. They have taken the newcomers," Zeke said.

"They joined the raiders?" Jeb was slightly shocked.

"No. The raiders kidnapped them," Zeke clarified.

"Even the vampire?" Jeb questioned.

"Yeah," Zeke replied.

"Have more people patrolling. We'll head out first thing tomorrow night," Jeb decided.

#

It was a long time before the van came to a halt. Clary could hear people moving around outside the van, and the doors opened. Blinding sunlight pierced the inside of the van, making Clary blink rapidly. Someone grabbed her arm and hauled her out; she could hear others being brought up beside her.

The group was led across several catwalks until they reached a tall building. They were taken to a room with several large cages. The motorcycle gang searched them taking their steles and other weapons. After they had confiscated everything that the group could have possibly used to escape, they shoved them all into one of the cages and left, not saying a word.

"What do we do now?" Alec voiced the question on everybody's mind.

"If I had my stele, I could draw an open rune," Clary lamented.

"Magnus, can you use a spell to open the door?" Jace's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Magnus wiggled his fingers at the door. It popped open in a shower of blue sparks and glitter.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The shadowhunters, Magnus, and Simon cautiously made their way out of the room.

"Which way did we come from?" Isabelle whispered.

"I think we came from that direction," Simon's voice was hushed.

"Before we leave, we need to find our stuff," Clary reminded them.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys find it a little odd that we haven't run across any guards or raiders?" Alec queried.

"Let's hope we don't find any," Magnus said.

Clary poked her head around the doorframe of a door she just opened. Inside she saw all their weapons and steles.

"Our things are in here," Clary quietly told them, motioning for the others to come look.

They walked into the room and headed toward their stuff. Just as they started picking up their weapons the door they had left open slammed shut.

"What was that?" Simon's face was a mask of confusion.

Jace walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked."

"Here let me try an open rune," Clary pressed the tip of her stele to the door.

When she finished the rune, the door swung open quickly, causing both Clary and Jace to leap backwards to avoid being hit. What they saw on the other side made them all freeze in shock. On the other side of the door stood a tall man with hair as black as Isabelle's and eyes the color of Jace's. The man wore a similar expression of shock before it broke into one of the happiest face's Clary had ever seen. The man rushed forward and hugged Jace.

"I know I am extremely good looking, charming, and pretty much irresistible, but I do need to breathe so could you try to resist?" Jace asked while trying to shove the man off him.

"I can't believe it. Here I was prepared to deal with some annoying blood bags, instead I found you guys," the man grinned, pulling away from Jace and hugging Clary. "It's been so long. I thought you guys were dead."

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Hey! Quit hugging my girlfriend!" Jace protested.

"Who are you?" Clary asked when the man had pulled away.

A look of hurt briefly crossed his face.

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked.

When they shook their heads, the man sighed.

"My name's Jackal. I'm your grandson!" Jackal announced, spreading his arms wide, grinning from ear to ear.

To say Jace and Clary were shocked was an understatement. They were, astounded, astonished, surprised, dumbfounded!

"Your our what?!" they both asked at the same time.

"Your grandson! You're my Grandma and Grandpa Herondale!" Jackal replied still grinning.

Having gotten over their shock the others walked forward.

Simon chuckled and patted Jace on the back. "Dude, you're a grandpa."

Right then, seeming to just have noticed the others in the room, Jackal laughed a happy, giddy sort of laugh.

"This is so wonderful! Not only have I gotten my Grandma and Grandpa Herondale, I have my Grandma and Grandpa Lewis as well!" Jackal exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Jace commented upon seeing Simon's shocked face.

"Well that explains why he looks like a cross between Isabelle and Jace," Magnus said.

"Uncle Magnus!" Jackal cried in excitement. "I can't believe you guys are here! How did you get here? I thought you guys were dead! The last time I saw you guys you were all old. Well except Magnus."

"We came through a portal," Clary explained.

"From the past," Jace added.

"Oh, that explains why you look so young and you didn't know who I was," Jackal noted.

"I don't suppose you've seen a boy with white blonde hair and black eyes?" Clary asked.

"Nope," Jackal answered. "Come on! I want to show you around!"

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

They followed Jackal out of the room. He led them outside the building, pointing out particular rooms that he seemed proud of.

"And that," Jackal pointed, "is the 'Pit'."

"What do you do there?" Simon asked.

"Oh, the usual blood sports and ritual dismemberments," Jackal waved his hand dismissively.

"You kill people?" Clary was appalled.

"Of course," Jackal confirmed like it was the most normal thing in the world. "How else are we supposed to feed?"

"By drinking animal blood," Jace told him.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can't survive on animal blood," Jackal's tone was incredulous.

"We can survive on animal blood," Simon stated.

"No we can't. Trust me, I have known several vampires that have tried," Jackal responded, dryly.

"Simon can drink animal blood and survive just fine," Isabelle countered.

"Perhaps somewhere along the way, vampires evolved to only be able to live by drinking human blood," Jackal suggested.

"That seems a bit backward," Alec said. "It seems like vampires would evolve to be able to consume all blood from any source."

"Maybe the Red Lung Virus caused a mutation in vampire DNA to only allow them to be nourished by human blood," Magnus proposed.

"So you can't survive by drinking animal blood, but why can't you leave the human you drink from alive," Clary questioned.

"Why would I do that? They're just blood bags," Jackal replied.

"Humans may be just 'blood bags' to you, but from what you have told us, if they ever cease to exist so do vampires," Magnus observed.

"Very true," Jackal agreed. "That's why we have to very careful to make sure that doesn't happen. Ah, and here is my tower. What do you think?"

The group looked up at the skyscraper Jackal had brought them to.

"You live in the Sears Tower?" Simon's tone was impressed.

"That's one of its previous names. Now my raiders just refer to it as Jackal's Tower," Jackal informed the group. "It's a rather nice place to run my city from."

"Why do you need raiders," Alec inquired.

"To do my bidding, I need them to scour the land searching for that pesky little band of humans looking for Eden. Also they are an excellent source of food," Jackal added, nonchalantly, leading them down a hallway inside his tower. "Here we are. These will be your rooms while you stay."

"You mean Jeb and his people?" Clary asked.

"Yes! Have you seen them? Where are they?" Jackal was exited.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Finally! He'll find out where that preacher man with the cure was, Jackal thought. Jackal's grandparents along with his Great Uncles Alec and Magnus all shared a hesitant look. They were thinking of keeping this vital information from him! Jackal realized. Why would they do that? Sure, Jackal knew they weren't too happy that he thought of humans as just blood bags, but was that any reason to keep the location of these humans a secret? Jackal pondered. Jackal made a 'come on, tell me' gesture.

"We don't know exactly where they are," Clary spoke slowly.

"Last time we saw them they told us to get lost because Simon is a vampire," Isabelle added.

"So you don't know exactly where they are, but you do know where they were. That's still useful knowledge," Jackal urged.

The group shared another hesitant look.

"Why do you want them?" Jace asked.

"So that preacher man they call a leader can create the cure to rabidism of course," Jackal responded.

"What's rabidism?" Simon inquired.

"It's a disease that causes people to turn into a creature similar to a vampire, but they can't think or make rational decisions; they are only driven by their un-sated need for blood. They attack anything that moves," Jackal explained. "Is it so wrong of me to want to cure that?"

"Why? What's your reasoning for wanting to cure rabidism?" Alec questioned.

"Do I need a reason? Can't I just want to cure it and make the world a safer place?" Jackal tried to sound innocent.

"You don't strike me as someone who wants to do things for the greater good. You're more of a person who does things for your own personal gain. If it benefits the world great, if it doesn't then you don't particularly care," Magnus countered.

"You're right. I want the cure so I can turn humans into vampires without accidently turning them into rabids," Jackal replied.

"Rabids are made by being turned by a vampire?" Simon asked.

"Not all rabids. A rabid can be made in two ways," Jackal explained. "Most humans turned by vampires become rabids; successful transformations are almost unheard of these days. Rabids also result when a human is bitten by a rabid."

"All humans turned by vampires turn into rabids?" Magnus sought clarification.

"Not all vampires, only vampires that are turned by low level vampires. Humans have the greatest chance of becoming actual vampires if they are turned by a master; however, it's not guaranteed," Jackal answered. "So far all the humans I have tried to turn have ended up rabids. That's why I need the preacher man to create the cure. I'm not doing a bad thing. In the end it will benefit humanity. All I need you to do is tell me where you last saw the preacher's group."

"I don't know…" Clary was still hesitant.

"Come on, what can it hurt to tell me? It's not like they are actually still there," Jackal cajoled.

"If you turn all mundanes into vampires where are they going to get blood? You said that vampires here could only drink human blood," Simon pointed out.

"Not all humans will be turned," Jackal replied, curtly, getting impatient. "Come on, just tell me. If you do I'll help you find the person you're looking for."

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"How did you know we're looking for somebody?" Jace inquired.

"I know a lot of things. Now are you going to tell me where they are?" Jackal's voice was impatient.

"Just a second," Magnus pulled the others away from Jackal.

"Do you think we should tell him? Like he said, it's not like they are actually still where we left them," Magnus asked the group. "Also, he said he could help us find Sebastian."

"True, but his motives aren't exactly great," Simon pointed out.

"I say we tell him. The chances he'll find them are slim," Jace said.

"What if he does though?" Clary questioned.

"That's just a chance we'll have to take," Alec replied.

"Our priority is to find Sebastian, not protect a group of people we barely met," Jace added.

"Let's put it to a vote, all those in favor of telling Jackal put your right hand in the center of our little circular group," Isabelle suggested, putting her hand in the center of their group.

Jace, Alec, and Magnus put their right hands in as well. A few seconds later Simon added his hand to theirs.

"Clary?" Jace asked.

After about thirty seconds Clary added her hand to the group.

"All right then, it's unanimous. We'll tell Jackal what he wants to know," Magnus said.

The group returned to where Jackal was waiting for them.

"Have you decided then?" Jackal asked.

"We'll tell you, as long as you help us find Sebastian," Jace spoke for the group.

"Wonderful!" Jackal clapped his hands together. "Let's just go in here."

He led the group to a room that looked like a conference room.

"Now where are they?" Jackal asked turning to the group.

"First, you have to promise to help us find Sebastian," Clary countered.

"All right," Jackal sighed, impatiently. "I promise to help you find Sebastian."

"We saw them in the town your raiders captured us outside of," Jace told him.

"Wonderful! Now we have a place to start the search!" Jackal was excited.

Jackal started to leave the room.

"Remember you promised to help us find Sebastian," Clary reminded him.

"Right," Jackal seemed a bit distracted. "I'll be right back."

Jackal left them standing in the room.

"What do we do now?" Simon asked. "Are we supposed to stay here, or find our way back to our rooms?"

"I don't…" Clary began.

At that moment Jackal entered the room. Close behind him was Sebastian.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"I thought you said you were going to help us find him," Isabelle hissed.

"I did, didn't I?" Jackal gestured to Sebastian.

"You were working with him this whole time. Everything you told us was a lie," Jace's tone sounded somewhat betrayed.

"Not everything, just that you guys were my grandparents. I honestly can't believe you fell for that. Vampires can't have kids," Jackal chuckled.

By this time Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle had all drawn their weapons. Blue sparks snapped around Magnus' fingers, and Simons fangs had extended.

"Are you really going to fight me? You know you can't win," Sebastian taunted.

"How did he convince you to work with him?" Clary asked Jackal, ignoring Sebastian's jibe.

"Quite simple, really. He promised to help me locate the preacher and his little band of people if I brought you to him," Jackal explained.

"Then why were you so adamant about us telling you where they were if you already knew?" Alec inquired.

"I didn't know where they were. Part of our agreement was that I would receive the information upon delivery of you guys. Speaking of which," Jackal turned to Sebastian. "I have delivered them to you. Now you have to tell me where the people I seek are."

"They are traveling along the stretch of road you captured them on," Sebastian told Jackal, never taking his eyes away from the group.

"Right. I'll leave you to it," Jackal turned to leave.

After he had gone Jace spoke.

"You might as well give up now, Sebastian, we have you outnumbered," he said.

"No, I don't think I'll give up," Sebastian smirked like he knew something they didn't.

Through the door came twenty raiders, all of them armed with guns and knives.

"I do believe you are the ones outnumbered. Want to give up?" Sebastian goaded.

Jace replied by punching the first raider that came at him. After that everything descended into chaos. Punches were thrown. Knives were swiped. Kicks were kicked. In the end Clary was held in the grip of a burly raider with a knife pressed to her throat. Jace was struggling in the grip of several raiders. The others were all pushed into a group several raiders aiming guns at them.

"Take them to their rooms, and make sure they won't be able to escape," Sebastian ordered.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Clary was dragged into a sparsely decorated room. The raider who had taken her there started to remove all her weapons. When he tried to take her stele, Clary kicked him in the shin and grabbed it from his hand. The raider shouted in pain. He tried to take it back, but she screamed at him to go away and kicked him in the gut. He doubled over wheezing. A few seconds later he recovered and raised his hand to hit Clary.

"Don't even think about hitting her," a cold hard voice said from the door way.

The raider paled and lowered his hand quickly.

"But sir, she is refusing to give me that thing," the raider pointed to Clary's stele.

"Is that so?" Sebastian raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "You may go," he told the raider.

The raider left the room, shooting one last glare at Clary as he left.

"Now Clary why don't you be good and hand over your stele? I can assure you, you won't like the consequences if you refuse," Sebastian suggested.

"What will you do? Hit me?" Clary retorted, holding onto her stele with a white knuckled grip.

"Oh, no. I would never harm you. I want you as unharmed as possible. It will be your friends that pay the price if you refuse," Sebastian clarified.

Clary paled and reluctantly held out the stele. Sebastian snatched it from her grip and put it in his pocket.

"Now, that's a good girl," Sebastian praised.

"I'm not a dog," Clary snarled.

"No, you're my little sister," Sebastian agreed, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Clary asked, tersely.

"Talking to you," Sebastian replied, grinning.

"I meant, why did you come to this room," Clary asked again, frustrated.

"To see you of course," Sebastian answered as if it should be obvious.

"Why?" Clary questioned.

"Why not?" Sebastian countered.

"You don't do things without a reason. Why are you here, talking to me?" Clary inquired.

"Because you're my sister, and I want to get to know you," Sebastian's voice was a bit wistful.

"I don't want to get to know you," Clary said, picking up a pillow from the bed and hitting him with it. She knew it wouldn't do any damage, but still it felt good. "Now get out."

Sebastian was surprised when Clary hit him with a pillow. His surprise soon faded and he grinned, picked up a different pillow and wacked Clary with it.

"No," Sebastian replied, grinning.

"Yes," Clary hit Sebastian back, scowling.

Sebastian hit Clary back and soon they were in a full blown pillow fight.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

As the pillow fight progressed, Sebastian got more and more aggressive. He pounced on Clary knocking her to the ground. Sebastian straddled her waist, holding her hands against the floor. Clary wriggled, trying to get out from under him.

"Let me up!" Clary cried.

Instead of letting her up, Sebastian moved her hands above her head, holding her wrists pinned against the floor.

"I bet I can make you laugh," he whispered in her ear.

"Trust me, you can never make me laugh," she growled.

"If you're so sure I can't make you laugh, let's make a bet. If I can make you laugh, you have to spend one hour with me without attacking me, screaming at me, or telling me to get out. If I can't then I'll let you and your friends go," Sebastian wagered.

Clary thought about it for a few seconds. What could he possibly do to make her laugh?

"Deal," she agreed.

Sebastian grinned. He reached down with the hand he wasn't using to pin her hands to the ground and started tickling her. Immediately Clary started laughing.

"Stop! Tickling doesn't count! It's an involuntary response!" Clary gasped out between laughs.

After a few more seconds of torturous tickling, Sebastian stopped. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you I could make you laugh. Tickling most definitely counts. All laughing is involuntary, Little Sister," Sebastian smirked down at her.

He got up off her and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later to collect my prize," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

#

Sebastian grinned as he walked down the hallway. It had been fun playing with his sister. He wished she was always like this. Unfortunately those friends of hers continued to convince her that he was evil. Perhaps if he was able to keep her away from them long enough she would come to love him.

A sour expression settled over Sebastian's face as he stopped in front of the door to the room Angel Boy was in. Sebastian opened the door and walked into the room. He saw that the raiders had done as he asked and chained Jace's wrists to the wall.

"Hello, Angel Boy," Sebastian smirked.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Where's Clary?" Jace demanded.

"She's fine. I just came from visiting her, actually. We had a lot of fun," Sebastian grinned.

"What have you done to her?" Jace raged, pulling against the chain, trying to get to Sebastian. "I swear if you did anything to hurt her, I'll…"

Blood dripped onto the floor from where the chains had cut Jace's wrists.

"You'll what?" Sebastian snarled, moving his face inches away from Jace's. "Kill me? I have news for you, Angel Boy. You'll never be able to kill me. I will always be better at fighting than you. I will always be better at everything!"

"Then why did you need the raiders to take me out? Are you afraid to fight me?" Jace goaded.

Sebastian pulled away, chuckling, "I'm not stupid. I know you're a good fighter. You're just not as good as me."

It fascinated Jace the way Sebastian could switch between taunting, angry, amused, and generally any emotion, so quickly. It was like watching a lunatic. He was watching a lunatic.

"You're right I'm not _as_ good as you. I'll never be _as_ good," Jace whispered and saw Sebastian smirk. "I'll always be better than you," he watched as Sebastian's face transformed into a mask of rage.

Sebastian backhanded Jace across the face. Jace staggered. After regaining his balance, Jace leaned forward and spat blood onto the floor in front of Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at it and smirked.

"I'll let you out of your chains if you just agree to behave, Little Brother," Sebastian promised, striding over to the door.

"I think I'll go collect on my bet with Clarissa now," Sebastian smirked and closed the door, leaving Jace standing there, fuming and scared for Clary.

#

Sebastian strode down the hallway, heading for Clarissa's room. He hadn't been lying when he had said he was going to see her. Along the way, Sebastian stopped in the kitchen and gathered some food. By this time they all had to be getting hungry. Carrying a tray full of various foods, Sebastian entered the room.

He saw Clarissa was on the bed, sleeping. Sebastian quietly made his way to the desk and set the tray down. He then made his way over to the bed and gently sat down on it, trying not to disturb her. He leaned down over Clarissa, brushing her hair away from her ear and whispered.

"Clarissa, it's time to wake up. Clarissa…"

Clary's hand came up and smacked Sebastian on the top of his head.

"Come on, Little Sister. Wakey, wakey."

When hitting Sebastian's head didn't seem to work, Clary started poking at his face.

"Clarissa, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked in a normal voice.

"Looking for the snooze button," Clary mumbled.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Sebastian grabbed Clary's wrist deterring any more attempts at poking his face.

"Clarissa it's time to get up," Sebastian commanded.

Clary groaned and sat up.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?"

"I came to collect my time," Sebastian told her. "I also brought food," he gestured to the tray sitting on the desk.

"Is there coffee?" Clary asked.

"Nope. Just water and orange juice," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian strode over to the desk and picked up the tray. He carried it back to the bed and set it down in front of Clary. Sebastian sat down beside Clary leaning against the head board. Clary leaned forward and picked a bottle of orange juice. After she had taken a swig, she began examining the food on the tray. Clary picked up a bowl of pre-cut mango and began munching on the pieces. Sebastian tried to snatch a piece from her bowl and she smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" Sebastian protested.

"Get your own mango," Clary retorted.

Sebastian grabbed a banana off the tray.

"So I've been thinking about how I want to spend my hour with you," Sebastian began.

"Really, and what are your thoughts?" Clary queried.

Sebastian leaned down and reached under the bed. When he came back up he was holding an old looking game of Monopoly.

"Monopoly," Sebastian stated simply.

He treaded over to the desk and began setting up the game.

"The rules are still the same as regular Monopoly, but I'm adding one of my own. Every time you land on one of the properties I own you have to answer one question I ask you. If you don't answer you have to pay double the rent. The same rule applies to me," Sebastian explained.

"Can you choose to answer an extra question instead of pay the rent?" Clary asked.

"Yes, but if you choose that then you can't go back to paying the rent. If you do then you have to pay double as well as answer the first question. Are you coming?" Sebastian asked when she was still sitting on the bed.

Clary got off the bed, walked over to the table, and sat down.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon had all been put in the same room. Only Magnus's hands were chained to the wall.

"What I don't get is why they only chained Magnus up," Simon pondered.

"Maybe they don't think of us as much of a threat. Why? Would you rather they had?" Alec asked.

"No, I was just wondering," Simon replied.

"I can't use my magic while I'm chained up," Magnus said. "That means I can't use it to get us out of here."

Simon walked over to the chains and pulled on them as hard as he could.

"They aren't coming out," Simon grunted, still pulling.

"They must be made of some special metal. Ow! Don't pull my arm off!" Magnus yelped.

Simon stopped pulling.

"I can't break them," Simon declared.

"Then how are we supposed to unchain Magnus?" Isabelle inquired.

#

Jace was still chained to the wall when one of the raiders came in carrying a tray of food. The raider set the tray down on a table just within Jace's reach.

"What? You aren't going to unchain me so I can eat?" Jace asked.

The raider ignored Jace and left the room, not saying a word.

Jace had to stretch his arm as far as he could to reach the food. The food didn't look that appetizing and it hurt to stretch his arms out because of the cuts from when he had lunged against the chains earlier, trying to get at Sebastian.

Jace was worried about Clary. What had Sebastian meant that he was going to collect his prize? Jace swore if Sebastian hurt Clary, he would kill him.

A couple hours later the door opened again, and in walked Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus. Alec rushed over to Jace and started drawing an open rune. Jace hissed in pain as the shackles slid off his wrists.

"Give me your hands," Alec ordered, holding up his stele upon seeing Jace's injured wrists.

Jace did and Alec quickly drew an iratze.

"Come on, we still need to find Clary," Simon urged.

"How did you guys get free?" Jace asked, once they had left the room.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Turns out, Simon can pick a lock," Isabelle said, admiringly.

Jace looked at Simon incredulously.

"What? I didn't have runes to open things with," Simon remarked somewhat defensively.

"Do any of you know where Clary is?" Jace asked.

#

Clary picked up the dice and rolled. She moved her car five spaces to free parking. Grinning she gathered all the money from the middle, and there was quite a bit of money there. After all the game had been going on for a while now, and for some unknown reason both Clary and Sebastian seemed to be prone to landing on income and luxury tax. Sebastian picked up the dice and rolled. He moved his battle ship ten spaces, landing on one of the railroads she owned.

"What was your favorite activity to do as a child?" Clary questioned, holding out her hand for the two hundred dollars Sebastian owed her.

"Fighting," Sebastian replied, forking over the cash.

"Other than fighting?" Clary amended.

"Sorry, Sis, you already asked your question," Sebastian picked up the dice again, having gotten doubles before.

He rolled again and got doubles again. He moved six spaces, landing on one of his own properties. Sebastian picked up the dice and rolled a third time. He didn't get doubles, but he did land on the go to jail space.

Clary picked up the dice and took her turn. She got a twelve, landing her on North Carolina Avenue. Nobody owned it yet, so she bought it. Picking up the dice again, she rolled. She moved her piece to board walk. Unfortunately, Sebastian owned both Boardwalk and Park Place, and he had put up hotels on both.

"That will be $2000," Sebastian held out his hand.

Clary looked at her money then back at Sebastian.

"But I'm your sister," she cajoled.

"You either have to pay up or answer two questions," Sebastian smirked.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll answer two questions," she relented.

A look of glee passed over Sebastian's face at having the first opportunity in the entire game to ask her two questions at once.

"For my first question, I want to know…" Sebastian was interrupted by the door crashing open.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Jace!" Clary cried.

Clary tried to run to where Jace was standing, but Sebastian grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back. Sebastian pulled a dagger from his belt.

"Let her go, Sebastian," Jace commanded.

"No," Sebastian refused.

Jace stepped further into the room, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus, following. Isabelle's whip snapped out quick as a striking snake. It wasn't fast enough though, and Sebastian was able to dodge. Sebastian's grip on Clary loosened enough for her to slip free. She ran to Jace; he handed her a seraph blade and stele.

Having recovered, Sebastian sprang at Jace. Jace blocked Sebastian's blow with his own seraph blade. Sebastian punched Jace in the face. Jace's nose spurted blood. Clary kicked Sebastian in the side. He grunted and sidestepped, but was otherwise unaffected. While Sebastian was distracted by Clary's kick, Magnus through a ball of flaming blue sparks at Sebastian. At the same time Alec shot an arrow. Sebastian narrowly missed being hit. Right then, several of the Jackal's raiders on loan to Sebastian swarmed into the room.

"There are too many of them!" Alec shouted.

"We're going to have to retreat!" Jace called.

The group started retreating towards the door, fighting their way through the raiders. Once they were outside, they saw everything was in chaos. Somebody had set the Pit on fire, and everybody was running around trying to put the fire out.

The group ran. The raiders and Sebastian hot on their heels. Trying to navigate the catwalks was like trying to navigate the ocean without a GPS or the stars to guide you. Being shadowhunters meant they could run faster than mundanes, allowing them to outrun the raiders. Sebastian still followed them through the catwalks of the city.

Clary saw a group of people trying to sneak out of the city. On closer inspection she saw it was the group of people they had met upon first coming to this time. Behind them, Sebastian found a shortcut, and suddenly appeared in front of Clary and her friends. He was holding his sword, grinning at them.

"You aren't going anywhere," he snarled at them.

Jace threw a dagger at Sebastian. Sebastian ducked and lunged at Jace, slashing his sword at him. Jace leapt back out of reach. Sebastian landed awkwardly on the catwalk and lost his balance. Jace took advantage and kicked Sebastian's wrist, causing him to drop the sword. Holding her stele, Clary rushed forward and quickly drew a knock out rune on Sebastian. Sebastian slumped to the ground.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Sebastian slowly came back to consciousness. He was lying on a hard bumpy surface. Sebastian tried to sit up. He couldn't. They had put a binding rune on him. Sebastian quit trying to get up and closed his eyes, pretending to still be unconscious when he heard people coming. He heard Clary and her friends talking.

"How are we supposed to get back to our time?" Clary asked.

"Maybe if we try opening the portal where we came through originally?" Simon proposed.

"What difference does it make if we open the portal here or there?" Jace scoffed.

"He might be on to something," Magnus interjected. "There might be something about that place that allows time travel."

"So how do we get back there? We didn't exactly get a chance to see where we were going when the raiders captured us," Alec pointed out.

"The group of people looking for Eden isn't far from here. Maybe they know," Simon suggested.

By this time Clary and her friends had entered the room.

"What about him? How are we supposed to transport him?" Isabelle inquired.

"He should be awake soon. I can dull the binding rune enough that he can walk, but not so much that he can escape," Clary told the others.

This was perfect, Sebastian thought. He could pretend to be to disabled to escape until they were back to their time then grab Clarissa and leave her friends to be killed by his endarkened.

Sebastian pretended to wake up, slowly. He fluttered his eyelids, and took in a deep breath. He tried to get up again, pretending he hadn't already tried and knew the outcome. He looked over and saw Angel Boy smirking at him.

"Having a little trouble getting up?" Jace taunted.

"I'll make you pay," Sebastian promised, glaring at them.

"I don't think so. We're going to take you back to the Clave, and they'll kill you," Isabelle gloated.

Sebastian didn't respond.

"Are we going to leave now or wait till tomorrow?" Clary asked.

"We'll head out tonight," Jace decided.

#

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

That night they made their way to the place they had last seen Jeb's group. Although, Clary guessed it wasn't Jeb's group anymore. Right after they had knocked Sebastian out, they heard a tremendous crash and saw Jeb and Jackal fall to the ground. There was no way for Jeb to have survived a fall from that height.

"Who are you? What do you want?" a female voice called.

The vampire girl emerged from the darkness, holding a katana.

"We just want to know which direction we need to go in order for us to reach the city we met you in," Clary explained.

The girl stared at them for a few more seconds before answering. "You'll have to follow the road that way. You'll come across the city in a few days," the girl pointed.

"Thank you," Magnus called back as they headed the way the girl had pointed.

#

It took them a week to arrive at the town. The town looked pretty much the same as it had when they had first arrived. The light from the setting sun bounced off the old abandoned cars.

"Woah!" Simon exclaimed.

The others turned to see what he was staring at.

"What?" Isabelle asked, not understanding what Simon was excited about.

"He's staring at the car," Clary enlightened them.

"It's a Lamborghini Aventador! How could I not be excited about that?!" Simon protested.

"I don't get it. It's just a car," Jace said.

"It's a very expensive car that looks really cool and goes really fast. I have to admit it is pretty cool," Clary walked over to the car and pulled on the door handle. The door swung upwards, allowing entry to the car. Inside everything looked as if it had barely aged over the years, despite the weather and sun abuse it had probably taken. Clary sat in the driver's seat and looked for the keys. She found them sitting in the center console.

"I wonder if it still starts," Clary commented to the others.

"If it does I want to drive it," Simon immediately declared.

Clary found the start button and pressed it. The car roared to life.

"I'm going to take it for a test drive," Clary announced.

"No you aren't," Jace said, lifting Clary over the passenger seat and sitting down in the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Clary protested.

Jace quickly closed the door and pressed on the gas pedal. The car jumped forward, speeding up quickly. Jace drove the car around the town once before bringing it to a stop next to the others.

"Now that was fun," Jace stated.

"Get out. I want to drive it now," Simon practically yanked Jace out of the driver's seat. Isabelle gracefully sat in the passenger seat that Clary had just vacated.

Simon and Isabelle took off quickly. A few minutes later they came back.

"That was fun," Isabelle agreed with Jace's earlier statement. "Now I want to drive the car."

"Enough! We still need to get back to our time," Magnus called.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me, you don't want to drive a Lamborghini," Simon protested.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Magnus questioned.

"Magnus is right. We do need to get going," Jace announced.

"You're only saying that because you already had the chance to drive the car," Isabelle pouted.

Jace grinned.

They made their way to the same place the portals had first opened. Magnus wiggled his fingers and a portal opened in the air, glowing a watery blue color. The shadowhunters along with Simon and Magnus stepped through. They found themselves back in the same alley where it had all started.

All of a sudden Sebastian pulled his arm out of Jace's grip and started running. He wasn't as fast as he usually was. Out of nowhere several endarkened appeared. They attacked Clary, Jace, and their friends. When they had dispatched the last endarkened, they looked for Sebastian only to find he was gone.

"I guess he's gone," Alec noted.

"Shall we head back to my apartment?" Magnus suggested.

The group started walking, still looking around to see if they had missed something. When they arrived at Magnus's apartment, there was a piece of paper stuck to his door. The paper was addressed to Clary. Clary opened it and read, "Your mine, Little Sister."

#

 _ **The End**_

 **There's been a warp of time and space**

 **Shadowhunters are scarce in this place**

 **Of civilization there is a great dearth**

 **Because vampires rule the entire earth**


End file.
